Sympathizer
by ilsesjournal
Summary: He had never meant for her to take the blame, for her to take the downfall. AU where Commander Irwin is one of humanity's greatest adversaries.


**Summary: **He never meant for her to take the blame, for her to take the downfall. AU where Commander Irwin is one of humanity's greatest adversaries.

** R**

"Guilty."

—

As soon as the words leave the judge's mouth, Mikasa's gaze drifts to the ground. She knew they would find her guilty, yet some foolish part of her had hoped that as one of the best soldiers, she'd be spared.

Yet she had known that she wouldn't be.

The judge's voice called her name, and her face snapped up. "Mikasa Ackerman, you have been found guilty of the murder of Commander Irwin Smith. Your punishment is death." _I know, I know. _She had readied herself for this since her arrest eight days ago. "You will be executed, here, today. The executioner will be…" She held her breath as her killer was announced. "… Lance Corporal Levi."

She exhaled, feeling as though the wind had been kicked out of her. _No.. _Her vision blurred and looked at the ground, studying the court's dirty floor. She looked up again as the Corporal walked to the judge, who handed Levi a short knife that glinted with a silver that was far too bright for Mikasa's eyes. _No.._

She and Levi had been the only two to know what Irwin had truly done, what he'd truly been like. They knew all the people he'd killed, the people he'd injured, and his purposely terrible planning, all of which had hindered humanity's progress against the titans beyond belief. She and Levi had known, they had known who Irwin truly was. Mikasa could remember Levi telling her what he had discovered, the two of them covered in moonlight, speaking in secret.

_His voice whipped through her mind as he looked up at the stars._

_"Titan sympathizer."_

And they had both known that Irwin had to be stopped, they just didn't have a plan.

—

Shouts and screams passed through the thin walls as Mikasa strolled past Irwin's office. She didn't fully register it until she heard Levi's voice, a deep growl.

"_I knew it was you this whole time, Irwin. You can't fool me."_

When she heard the sound of a body hitting the wall, she knew she had to do something. She shoved the door open (it wasn't locked) and was greeted with the sight of Levi on the ground with Irwin standing over him. Levi's eyes flickered to her when she entered the room, and he mouthed one word to her - _run! _- but she couldn't, she couldn't leave her lover to die at the hands of a man that she could stop. Her eyes darted across the room, searching for something, _anything,_ that could be of help to her. _There! _On the floor, behind Irwin, was a short knife. The young girl knew what she had to do. She tiptoed across the room, heading for the weapon.

Irwin's hands locked around Levi's neck. "This will be your downfall, Corporal. Such a shame, too.. to see such talent go to waste," he said, voice cold.

Levi and Mikasa locked eyes just as her hands were upon the hilt. At that moment, Irwin whirled on his heel and his hands dropped from the Corporal's neck. "Ah, Mikasa Ackerman. Here to save your lover?" Mikasa's face changed into an expression of shock. "You think it wasn't obvious, huh? Well, guess again."

Mikasa's eyes widened as Irwin stepped closer to her. Her arms shot up, trying to protect her face, but his fist flew foward and smashed into the side of her skull. Stars flooded her vision and the world around her took a sharp turn. "_Mikasa!" _A familiar voice called through the stars, "Kick me the knife! Mikasa!" She didn't know if she was imaging his voice, but her foot shot out and sent the knife skidding across the room towards Levi. _Erwin's arm shot back, his hand in a fist — _when he suddenly fell to the floor, lifeless.

Mikasa's eyes met Levi's and he kicked the body to the side. "Mikasa," he said, stepping closer. "Are you okay?" Her knees buckled and he caught her just as she was about to fall. "Mikasa, why did you.."

But she would never know what Levi was going to ask her, because at that moment, the door opened and the military police filed in.

In the days following the investigation, Levi had been charged with the killing of Commander Irwin. However, at his trial, Mikasa had shocked everyone by standing up and declaring herself as guilty.

She knew that she'd have to take the downfall, and for Levi, she would do just that.

—

The Corporal walked closer to her, knife in hand. "Mikasa Ackerman," he said loudly, his voice serious. "Today, the death of Irwin Smith will be avenged with your blood." His eyes met hers and his face softened, eyes showing sorrow.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, now at eye level with the prisoner. He leaned close, so close that she could smell him, hear him breathe —

Her eyes locked with his, then glanced behind him. She stared into the faces of Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert, who she had considered family. Their faces held disappointment, disbelief, and _disgust _as they looked her. _If only they had known.._

Levi gripped her chin in his hand, bringing her attention back to him. "Levi," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "I.. I don't want to die. Please, don't do this.."

"You know I have to," he whispered back, his head tilting to the side. His fist grabbed her hair and he yanked her up by the scalp as he stood. "Are you sorry for what you've done?" His voice was loud, echoing off the walls of the court.

"No," she said back, defiantly. "I would do it again and again." _Just for you, _she thought, staring at him.

He turned and looked at her, a kind of pride in his face. "Any last words?" He said, voice filled with so many emotions that Mikasa could hear and understand, emotions that he had shown to only her.

Her eyes flicked to the audience, taking in Armin and Eren's faces. _So this is it. No goodbye hugs, no "I love yous," and no goodbye kisses. _"Just get it over with," she hissed as the crowd held their breath.

The Lance Corporal blinked. For a moment, his eyes held surprise. "Is that it?" he asked loudly. His eyes scanned the audience as the seconds ticked on. In his hand, the blade flipped as he yanked Mikasa forward, the ropes straining against her wrists. Levi's hand flew downwards, cutting the ropes binding her. The audience gasped in shock.

_Free. _He mouthed the word to her as he stepped back. Her gaze met the Corporal's as he threw the knife aside. Soldiers from the military police rushed from the audience, nearly upon them, but the couple seemed not to notice.

"I'll be seeing you, Corporal." Mikasa Ackerman said as the knife of an officer was pushed into her back, dimming the light in her dark eyes.

Levi smiled, a lifeless smiled that faded as her lifeless body hit the ground. " 'Til next time, Ackerman," he said as he met the gaze of his lover's killer, standing before him.

_Written on October 19, 2013._


End file.
